Bra (Universe 16)
"Wishes, we make them all the time at home! We'll save your universe. You don't stand a chance in this tournament. Let us fight for you, we're used to it." -Bra Overview Bra is the daughter of Vegito and Bulma in Universe 16. She has trained dilligently under her father, far more than her U18 self achieving the greater transformations of the Saiyan race. She trains hard and wants to become the strongest warrior in the entire universe. Appearance Bra some what resembles her U18 counterpart. She wears a lavender sports bra and black gym shorts (which reveal quite a lot of her hips ), along with shoes that resemble the Saiyan armor Vegeta used to wear. Her training as a Saiyan warrioress has given her a toned body (and due to Saiyan physiology, she may remain like this for the remainder of her life). She is more muscular than her Universe 18 counterpart. Personality Bra is shown to be very competitive, with her goal of being the strongest in the universe as her main drive. She resembles both Goku in her desire for strong opponents and Vegeta in her desire to become stronger and her vengefullness. Like her brother Gohan, she can loose control of her emotions and enter a beserker mode. She actively seeks out opportunities to train, and will often stack up challenges against herself, such as fighting in weighted clothes during the tournament. She is very caring of her family and protective of Pan, and is in great distress when she accidentally harms them during a fight with Buu, implying that she fears her own strength and destructiveness. Like Goku, she is keep to jump at the chance to help others, and immediately offers to fight for Eleim's cause in the tournament. Abilities A scouter showed Bra with a power level higher than Broly's (10,000) with her own being 13,568. In her teen years, Bra has access to the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms. Like her older half-brother Gohan, she enters a berserk state of mind while in the SSJ2 state. She has enough strength to kill Zangya without touching her and forcing her into a wall, was able to severaly harm a severely battle-damaged Vegito and her half-brother Gohan, and knows the same technique that Vegito used to eliminate Buu.She has enough strength to kill Zangya without touching her and forcing her into a wall, was able to severaly harm a severely battle-damaged Vegito and her half-brother Gohan, and knows the same technique that Vegito used to eliminate Buu.e has enough strength to kill Zangya without touching her and forcing her into a wall, was able to severaly harm a severely battle-damaged Vegito and her half-brother Gohan, and knows the same technique that Vegito used to eliminate Buu. Interestingly, Vegito taught Bra how to perform Instant Transmission, but didn't bother to teach it to Gohan. Bra uses the technique to transport her brother and herself into deep space to assist their father against Buu. Biography Vegito's Heiresses On the day Bra was born, she was almost dropped on her head by her father in her mother's delivery room and was saved only by Vegito's reckless Instant Transmission. This action was due to Vegito wanting to know Bra's infant power level which turned out to be above 10,000, higher than that of even Broly when he was a baby. Bra spent years training under her father and with her half-niece/friend Son Pan. One of their training schedules involved the two of them going one lap around the entire Earth. Bra was brought to a planet at war with itself in order to non-lethally contain the situation, but her father's appearance thwarted the purpose of this training, causing them to surrender instantly. Later he brought her to a planet where she was greeted by a visually-unappealing diplomat who attempted to flirt with her. She rejected his advances somewhat violently. In the Year 789, she is disturbed while sleeping on the planet Xylon-38 by Little Xalitl, who calls for his father to protect him from the monster on his bed. She is already strong enough to hold the massive alien in the air. DBM Bra's first appearance is on page 60. She said nothing to anyone from Universe 18 and kept to herself until the death of her friend, Pan, at the hands of Bojack. She wanted to exact revenge for Pan's death, but backed off due to Gohan's request that they not risk Pan's resurrection at the end of the tournament. (On a cover page, however, Bra met her alternate U18 self early on with the rest of Universe 18, and wasn't impressed with her alternate self and believed that her life in Universe 18 was a waste. After Vegito teleported away following his battle with Broly, Bra was perplexed by her father's request for assistance, but nevertheless she used Instant Transmission to send her brother and herself to Vegito's aid where he was fighting Buu in deep space, preventing him from absorbing a recently-incapacitated Broly. Even with Vegito and Gohan, the fight proved difficult, and Bra resorted to the SSJ2, which her father had forbidden her to do, as she did not yet have full control over its power. Using he technique Vegito had defeated Buu with previously, she was able to make him flee. However, in her attempt to strike him, she injured her father and Gohan. Buu congratulates her on her strength, though concludes that she cannot catch him. After seeing her actions, a distraught Bra powers down and implies that this is not the first time she's accidentally injured them. In regret and horror she freezes up and can no longer continue to fight. She did, however, manage to give the Varges enough time to transport Broly back to his own universe. Gohan tells her to snap out of itbefore they are teleported back to the ring. After yet after another unnerving confrontation with Buu, Bra resumed participation in the tournament and was healed via Senzu Bean's and Piccolo's magical clothing-repair abilitity. First Round: Bra's first fight was against Zangya. The first thing Zangya did was lay Pan's death on thick, making Bra snap in an instant against her resolution to win non-lethally. Bra accidentally killed Zangya with an air pressure attack that slammed her against a wall. Zangya may have avoided this fate if she hadn't gone so far, since prior to this Bra was warned by Vegito that he would withdraw her from the tournament if she acted in vengeance. Despite this, Vegito forgave Bra, knowing that she had not intended to kill Zangya. Second Round: She was slated to fight against Eleim in round 2. Initially due to a desire to challenge and train herself further she carries weighted clothes (given by Piccolo) into the gravity ring. Eleim, however, has the power to increase the gravity of whatever he touches, which prevents her from moving as fast as she could. She attempts to teleport behind Eleim but the gravity drags her down again. However after realizing that the weighted clothes are hindering her fight, she struggles to remove them whilst dodging Eleim's rays which can slice through anything (including the shields protecting the audience). Not wanting to resort to the dangerous Level Two, Bra manages to use Instant Transmission to escape the onslaught and remove her weighted clothes. Realizing the Eleim has affected the ring, she decides to avoid touching it. She returns just before the countdown to barrage Eleim with energy blasts. His shield saves him but depletes most of the energy of his armor. Eleim teleports in the air and launches his race's ultimate weapon. Carbonite, a grey goo like substance which destroys all matter. It lands on Bra's glove but she is quick witted enough to remove the glove. Eleim then says he will use it again and apologizes for her death. He tells her that if it misses her it will hit the audience. Bra accuses him of taking the audience hostage. Eleim explains that his whole universe is in danger of being consumed by the carbonite and that he has to win in order to remove it. Bra then offers to help his universe by using their winning wish or their own Dragon Balls to stop the Carbonite. She offers to fight for his cause for the rest of the tournament. Eleim doesn't believe her. To end the fight, Bra transports Eleim a hundre light years away, waits until the time limit ends, and retrieves him. Eleim believes his universe is doomed, but Uub and Goku back up Bra's promise to fight for his cause. Bra then asks Piccolo for another set of armour, only double the weight, as she now has to train to save a universe. A Vision of the Future In one of Bardock's visions, Bra warns Goku and Vegeta about her father's power and says that they cannot stop him and neither can anyone else. Forms Super Saiyan Bra is able to transform into an incredibly powerful Super Saiyan, which she uses to fight Hyper Buu. Super Saiyan 2 Bra is able to further transform into a Super Saiyan 2, in this form she is able to fight on par with the Hyper Buu. Mystic Super Saiyan 5 Bra uses this form in the 30 Years After DBM minicomic, in this form she is able to defeat Majin Perfect Frieza in one hit. Bra also gains reality warping, the ability to transform people into ducks, revival of the dead, creation of clothes, and has the power to give people better mustaches. Of course this is not true, a satire to Dragon Ball GT and AF. Trivia *Other than Trunks, Bra has appeared in the most of the manga covers of Multiverse. *Bra, probably due to her warrior personality and a reference to her name, wears a lavender sports bra hence her name meaning "wonderbra" or "brassiere" during most of her appearances. *Bra dislikes her canon counterpart from universe 18, seeing the girls lack of interest in training and self absorbed attitude as a total waste. A similar feeling is shared by the other Bra. * Bra's name has also been translated as 'Bulla'. Interestingly, a 'bulla' is an amulet worn like a locket, was given to male children in Ancient Rome nine days after birth. Rather similar objects are rare finds from Late Bronze Age Ireland. A bulla was worn around the neck as a locket to protect against evil spirits and forces and often depicted figures from myth. While not the intent of the author, who probably meant to keep up the undergarment trend of the Brief family, it follows Pan's name in its reference to Roman mythology. Like Pan's name, it is also male in origin, the the female variant being Iunula. Gallery Dbm_367_son_bra_by_ar_ua-d3cz7sc.jpg Son_bra_dbm_page_138_by_kar264-d3i6gt5.jpg dbm_276_col_by_bk_81-d4bibm8.png|Bra, out of her mind attack Buu's "heads" and injuring Vegetto and Gohan in the process. bra powers.PNG|Bra's powers as an MSSJ5 Super Saiyan Bra (30 Years after DBM).PNG|Super Saiyan Bra 30 Years after DBM Screenshot 2015-02-09 at 6.56.04 PM.png|Bra getting angry over Pan's death. Screenshot 2015-02-13 at 6.20.55 PM.png|Bra wins against Eleim. Category:Participant Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Female Category:Super Saiyan Category:Universe 16 Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner